Internet traffic data may be analyzed to gain insight into the behavior of Internet users. For example, search queries and corresponding user clicks on search results may be used to improve search results for future search queries. The Internet traffic data may also be analyzed to investigate appeal of web site to Internet users. For example, an operator/owner of a website may be interested in the number of impressions (i.e., the number of views of an advertisement campaign), the number of click-throughs (i.e., the number of clicks the advertisement campaign received), and the number of conversions (i.e., the number of people that performed a desired action associated with the advertisement campaign) for the advertisement campaign.
Other Internet traffic data that a website operator/owner may be interested in includes aggregated data including a number of “visits” to a website, a number of visits viewing only one page, known as “bounces,” and the ratio of the total number of bounces to the total number of visits, also known as “bounce rate.” The bounce occurs when the website visitor only views a single page on a website and leaves the website without visiting any other pages within a predefined session timeout. The timeout is normally determined by the session timeout of the analytics tracking software.
The aggregated statistical data such as number of visits, number of bounces, bounce rates and so fourth can be presented to the website operator in graphical or tabular forms. When presented in tabular form, undesirable results may be displayed, for example, if a table is sorted based on a column that includes fractions. Such undesirable results may include scenarios where meaningful results do not appear at the top rows of a table.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the drawings.